


The Red Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AU, Multi, royaltyau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is the prince of a land named Diabazaal.Lance is the king of a land named Altea.The annual ball is around the corner. It is held in Altea every year, and this is Lance's first year in charge. Hosting the ball has been something he'd dreamed of from a young age - to find a princess to help him rule. But what if a boy catches his eye? And what if that certain boy happened to play a part in ruling his enemy kingdom?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go kiddos

Keith groaned and put his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of his thrown. He looked at Pidge expectantly. "This is so stupid! Like, 90% of kings are younger than me." he whined, tone slightly childish. His best friend, and secretary, shrugged. "You sound like a toddler, Keith. It's just an age." they replied, rolling their eyes at him behind their glasses. It wasn't likely that you would see a royal secretary talk back to royalty, but Pidge and Keith were close to a point where Pidge wasn't really a secretary - they were just a friend who helped out. And occasionally got made, or sarcastic, or tired. And they'd argue like normal friends. There were countless times when Shiro told him that 'secretarys shouldn't treat their royal employers with such disrespect.' and that 'you should punish them for their thoughtless words next time.' Stupid older brother acting like his stupid father. What was the point? King fucking Shiro thinking he owns the world just because he took the throne after their parents died.

Keith huffed, about to snap back at them with some remark about not being taken seriously because he was 'only a prince', when the door to the throne room was flung open and a guard marched in. He paused, bowed at Keith, and then unfolded a letter. "Your majesty. You have been invited to attend the yearly Royal Ball in Altea in a fortnight, along with a plus-one. You will be expected to pay your respects to the king at your arrival. From 6:30pm until however long you please. Kind regards, the Kingdom of Altea." he read aloud, before handing the letter to Pidge and exiting the room. Keith raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing he just read that to Shiro too?" he asked, looking at Pidge. They were smirking. "Royal Ball, eh? Who's your plus one?" they asked, their expression changing from an amused smirk to a sweet smile. Keith didn't need asking twice. He scoffed "you, idiot." Pidge grinned. "Perfect! I'll get someone to prepare you an outfit!" they said, skipping off to do so.

This, is course, left Keith to his own devices. Which included thinking, more thinking, and even more thinking. The castle was such a boring place to be when Pidge wasn't around to rebel with. Normally, with them, he found himself being lectured by Shiro in their parents' bedroom, or explaining himself to his grandparents. The last time they had pulled a stunt that included letting a horse loose in the castle, which resulted in Pidge being sent home to their parents (fired, but, as Shiro put it, 'taking a well-deserved break') and Keith being sent into the village to stay with his grandparents for a while. His judgemental, homophobic, old-fashioned grandparents. The ones who couldn't accept that he liked men, but tolerated him anyway. The ones who tried to show respect because he was royalty, but clearly struggled. Yeah, those ones.

 

So, no ridiculous stunts to pull off and no unoccupied brother to talk to. Ugh, fucking Shiro. He was always busy doing...well, doing king stuff these days. He was never around to chat with anymore. Keith missed him being there. Like the times before the accident, when things were calm and nothing seemed to matter. So, naturally, that's where Keith found himself thinking back to.

He smelt the familiar scent of the candles as the wind whipped his hair back. Shiro was in front of him, and they were running through the castle halls like their lives depended on it. Which they did, considering what they'd just done. They knew their father would kill the both of them when he found them. Shiro had lead the prank, of course. He was the older one, he planned their miniature royal rebellion. That was fun. Those days, Shiro was all for silly pranks and going against orders. Now, however, he was against it completely. Things had to be strictly done by the rules or else it wasn't correct.

"Takashi! Keith!" their father yelled. Oh no, he'd found out. They should have honestly been terrified, but Keith was laughing loudly, now beside his brother as they slowed around a corner to hide in their shared bedroom. The two dashed inside, and Shiro locked the door before putting a dresser up against it. They collapsed onto the floor in fits of childish giggles.

It was from the age of three until the age of around seven that Keith cherished. Those were the years when everything was perfect and it felt as though he were living in one of those fairytales that his mother read him at night to help him fall asleep. Those fairytales were thrown away after the accident. He couldn't look at them without feeling down.

Keith couldn't even think properly anymore, so he decided on taking the time to go and have a nap. Or something. He trudged along the seemingly endless corridors, up the seemingly endless stairs, and to his bedroom. Technically, it was also still Shiro's but he had begun staying in their parents' old room once he had been crowned king.

Being a king was just a title. So was being a prince. Just because you had royal blood and lived in a huge castle with servants and horses and people bowing at your feet whenever you walked out didn't mean you needed to be treated like you weren't human. It didn't necessarily mean you're happy either. It just means that you have more than the average person.

And, in Keith's case, being a prince certainly didn't make him happy anymore. Sometimes he longed for a normal life. But other times he'd just enjoy what he had, and hope that maybe someday he could be crowned king. He could make their kingdom a happy place, end this stupid rivalry with Altea, and give the people the peace and happiness that they deserved. _One day_ , he promised himself. _One day you can make it all work out._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should probably get ready. The ball is gonna start in a few hours and you have to look your best." Lance sat up before, doing the same, and nodded.
> 
> "Thanks, Hunk. See you in a few hours?" 
> 
> "Sure thing."
> 
> "Great."
> 
> "I have someone I need to meet, though. I may be late. Don't go falling for any Galran princesses whilst I'm occupied, okay."
> 
> "Haha, very funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopedy- whatever goes with that

“But Hunk! This is my first ball! I could find the woman of my dreams!" Lance whined at his friend, who was sitting on the floor beside him as he flopped over the arm of his throne in a dramatic manner. "I have to look my best!" Hunk sighed "I'm sorry, Lance, but the suit you ordered won't be here in time. That's how it is; I can't do anything about it." Hunk replied, his voice indicating that he was sincere in his apology. Lance let out a choked, dramatic whine. "But-!!" he began, but found himself with nothing else to say. "I'm the king!" "Lance, you and I both know that you don't need a fancy suit to look good. Just turn up in this" he indicated at the outfit that hi s royal friend was wearing. The pastel blue cape draped along the floor. Lance's blue eyes sparkled slightly "I know that!" he replied, smiling. "No need to remind me of my magnificence." "Yeah, Hunk, no need to make his head any bigger than it already is" Veronica, Lance's sister, replied smugly from the doorway. She leans against the wall, arms folded across her chest. Lance scowled at her "Fuck off Veronica-." he muttered, only to have Hunk playfully scold him for swearing.

Veronica laughed, "anyway, I'm here for a reason. The preparations for the ball have been completed and they're awaiting your approval, King Lance" she said, emphasising her brother's title with a smirk. Lance rolled his eyes and stood up. "Right. Come on Hunk." he said, flipping Veronica off. He strode through the doors and down the stairs, his sister's laugh ringing through the empty halls like a bell.

The doors were opened by two guards as Lance and Hunk entered the ballroom. The place had been decorated extravagantly for the ball, with balloons and streamers. It had a color scheme, of course: blue. Everything was blue if Lance was in charge of it. There were blue, white and silver balloons. Blue streamers. Heck, even the musicians' instruments were painted blue. The lights were blue tinted. The cake was blue. There were blueberries and blackberries and cupcakes with blue sprinkles and blue icing. There were sandwiches with blueberry jam. He'd probably gone a little over the top with the whole 'blue' thing but oh well, the place looked appealing to him and that was all that mattered. His face lit up. "This is perfect!" he exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "Perfect! Well done!" His smile was wide, his eyes glimmering a darker blue in the light. "Now, give me a demonstration of the music. And is the dance floor perfectly polished? I need that done. Polish until I can see my face in it, and no scratches." he demanded, rather forcefully so that the men in charge of cleaning ran off to grab supplies and do as their master commanded. They then returned and got to work, polishing the wooden dance floor.

After he had received a demonstration of the music that would be provided for the dance, Lance lead Hunk to his bedroom. He was in an extremely good mood due to how well the preparations were going. He had checked in with the kitchen to try samples of the food that would be served later that night, and had his usual outfit washed and dried. He was currently sitting on his bed in his pyjamas with a face mask on, Hunk doing the same. He leaned against a pillow with his eyes closed, sighing contently. "I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun. And imagine! Royalty from Diabazaal will be bowing at my feet! It'll be hilarious!" he said, laughing at the idea of Keith and Shiro bowing to him. His sworn enemies paying him respect. Of course, he'd never met either of them, or even knew their names, but he did know that their long and ancient rivalry had not ended. Hunk chuckled slightly, "yeah, well maybe they won't be as bad as you think. You've never met each other. You could find yourself falling for their princess" he joked, smirking at Lance even though he knew that he couldn't see him through closed eyelids. His best friend opened one eye to peak at him "hah! Please, spare me the humour, amigo. Their princess would have to be very pretty for me to fall for her, because she'd be the princess of Diabazaal. I won't let her get me that easily" he said indignantly. Hunk shrugged "I'm just sayin'." he answered, washing the face mask off and standing up. "You should probably get ready. The ball is gonna start in a few hours and you have to look your best." Lance sat up before doing the same and nodded.

"Thanks, Hunk. See you in a few hours?"

"Sure thing."

"Great."

"I have someone I need to meet, though. I may be late. Don't go falling for any Galran princesses whilst I'm occupied, okay."

"Haha, very funny."

Of course, little did Lance know that he wouldn't end up falling for a Galran princess; he'd end up falling for a Galran prince.

And that would lead to some very difficult explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry lmao   
> this is like realllyyyyyyyy short m sorry   
> Lance is like, super diva boi. I’m sorry


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance smirked, holding Keith's hand firmly and gently leading the dance. "Hello, Prince Mullet" he chuckled. Keith could have scowled, but he kept his expression neutral. "Good evening" he greeted politely, though his voice has an edge of sourness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, another shortie but this is the last one

Keith was, undoubtably, freaking out.

He was sitting beside Shiro in the coach, on their way to Altea. He had made the stupid decision to tie his hair up, and he was wearing a red suit with the usual deep purple cape that matched Shiro's, with the Galran crest on his sleeve. He had purposely hidden it, however, because he said it didn't go with what he was wearing. That wasn't the real reason though. The real reason was because people had a habit of judging him by the kingdom he ruled, and he was sick of that. He wanted to be judged by his actions and his personality, not his heritage and family history.

The castle was in sight, and Keith's chest was tight. "Why do I have to do this?" he grumbled to his brother. Shiro patted his shoulder, noticing how tense he was. "It'll be fine. It's a civilised ball. Nobody can hurt us, or disrespect us. This is about uniting as humans, and about setting aside our differences for one night of peace. Chill." he muttered reassuringly as the coach slowed down outside the castle gates. Soft music came from inside, along with a soft blue glow from the double doors that lead directly to the ball room. Two guards stood at the door with checklists that contained the names of every kingdom that had been invited. Keith's door was opened by Pidge, who was wearing a light green suit with a white shirt and a dark purple tie to symbolise that they were with Diabazaal. They also had the crest printed on the sides of their arms.

Keith took a deep breath and stepped out, swiftly followed by Shiro who led the two to the gates. "Kingdom?" One of the guards asked, expressionless and stiff. "Diabazaal." Pidge introduced them proudly. They earned a suspicious glare from the other soldier. "Don't try any funny business. We have guards keeping their eyes on people like you." he growled, but allowed them to enter. Keith had said nothing since they got out, and he had a suspicious feeling that he had gone red when Pidge had introduced them.

The ballroom was already packed with people dancing, talking and eating. The musicians played a song that wasn't a slow dance yet, but was a song that people could freestyle to. If you could freestyle in a dress or suit. It was required that, on arrival, the guests must go and introduced themselves to the king. They were to inform him of their names, and promise that they would attend the event without causing any problems. And so they did just that, walking up to Lance's throne in a dignified manner. Shiro continued to confidently lead the way, and bowed at Lance's feet. "Your majesty, I am King Takashi Shirogane and this is my younger brother, Prince Keith Kogane. We promise that we will attend your ball in a civilised manner." he said with a steady voice as he stood up straight. Keith also stood up from his position of bowing at Lance. So, this was the man he was supposed to hate. Or, more accurately, the boy that he was supposed to hate. He looked so young! And he wasn't bad looking, with his tan skin and brown hair and blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and wore a blue cape that wrapped around his long legs. Keith had to try to look away without looking disrespectful, as he already felt himself blushing. Okay, he definitely wasn't bad looking. He was fucking beautiful.

Lance could have asked them what kingdom they were from, but he caught sight of the crest on Shiro's arm and instantly knew. This was the Galran royalty? Well, at least there was no princess to fall in love with. Just a pretty prince and a confident king. Great. He waved them off. "Pleasure to meet you. Please enjoy your time here, and if you have any requirements or questions then please don't feel afraid to ask me or my assistant Hunk." he said formally, trying his best not to scowl at the pair. They were his enemies, for god's sake!

Keith kept his arms firmly by his side and his eyes anywhere other than the king. This had already gone awfully in his books. "Keith." Shiro said, tapping him lightly. Oh, he hadnt been paying attention. Right. "Uh, sorry." he apologised quickly, and Lance just rolled his eyes. "You can leave now." it was clear that the king was trying to be polite, but he spoke through gritted teeth. That was their queue to leave.

The brothers went their separate ways, Shiro walking off with Allura, who introduced herself as Veronica's plus-one and Lance's ex. It was clear that they formed a fast and firm friendship as they chatted together at a table. Keith stayed with Pidge. "This is not my place" he grumbled, sulking in a corner whilst his friend laughed. "We all know that, Keith." they sniggered, biting into a small ham sandwich. Keith scowled. "Shut up." he mumbled, about to say something else. The music abruptly changed to something slow and everyone found their way to the dance floor, including Keith and Pidge. And Lance.

Keith had no idea how he got there, but he was now dancing with his best friend on the ballroom floor. Lance was doing likewise, not far from Keith and Pidge. When the music shifted and partners were changed, Keith found himself dancing with Lance. He instantly went red. Lance smirked, holding Keith's hand firmly and gently leading the dance. "Hello, Prince Mullet" he chuckled. Keith could have scowled, but he kept his expression neutral. "Good evening" he greeted politely, though his voice has an edge of sourness. "You're pretty. For a prince of Diabazaal." Lance laughed, looking directly at Keith. Did he mean it? Probably not. No, he didn't mean it. He was just teasing him to see how flustered he would get. Unfortunately, he remained neutral. "I don't want your flattery." he said sternly, eyes meeting Lance's to show that he wasn't in the mood.

Lance wasn't in to guys. No. He just wanted to mess with Keith. Maybe distract him, get himself on Keith's mind so that he could launch an attack on Diabazaal and he wouldn't be prepared. He wasn't one to stereotype, but this prince looked very gay.

Truth be told, Keith _was_ flustered.

And that was an understatement

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey made my iPad’s system read this aloud and can’t stop laughing at how they pronounced ‘Allura’ and ‘Diabazaal’ lmaooo


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you not tell when someone wishes to be left alone?” he grumbled, going slightly red at the realisation of the fact that Lance had heard him talking to himself. “Yes, I can, but I figured you could do with some company. If you don’t mind” Lance explained, shrugging and leaning against the wall behind him. “Yeah, well you figured wrong. I don’t want company, much less from someone like you. Why do you even care? We’re enemies.” Keith found himself mumbling, though he did need the company of another person, even if it was Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 15th time’s a charm, right? But seriously I actually started crying because of how many times this damn thing crashed and I was forced to rewrite the whole chapter.

They rotated a few more times before Lance found himself back at Keith.

The dance was required to be closer this time, as it was with all the other guests. Keith had to look around the room, anywhere but at Lance, and caught sight of his brother. He was dancing with another male of about his height, with tan skin only a little lighter than Lance’s and messy brow hair beneath his crown. He had glasses too, delicately perched on the bridge oh his nose. Keith had gotten so used to reading his brother’s emotions that he could practically see his heart thumping rapidly against his rib cage, the non-existent blush on his cheeks and the gleam of admiration in his eyes. Perfect, something to tease Shiro about later. Maybe even potential blackmail material or, to put it simply, his and Pidge’s ticket out of being punished for their pranks. There was a moment in the dance, toward the end, in which Keith was forced to look back at Lance in order to keep his footing and remain in time with Lance’s lead. It was then that he noticed the faint freckles sprinkles on his cheeks and nose, and the way his blue eyes glimmered in the light of the ballroom. And how smooth his skin was, like he used creams and face masks daily in order to remain looking presentable. He certainly cared more for appearance than Keith ever did and ever would. No no no no, this was not his place. He shouldn’t be here, noticing these things. No. He had to resist the impolite urge to tug his hand away and run back home.   

When the dance came to an end, Keith let go of Lance and hastily yet discreetly made his way to the back door. He had a vague idea of what the castle should look like, so he knew that this door would lead to the garden. He took a gulp of fresh air. Of course, he had no idea if he was allowed there, if it was against the rules, but nobody had informed him that it was off-limits so he assumed it was fine. He stood, gazing up at the sky.

He had no problem with admitting that he was probably a happy child. Carefree and happy. But, like any other child, he had his days. And that’s what led him to admiring the sky. It had a sense of calm to him now, but back then it was filled with more adventures than the stories that his mother read him before he went to bed. It now served as a sweet reminder that there are planets beyond his own that he may one day be able to explore. 

Shiro, although having the ability to be the best and most understanding brother in the world, often had a habit of irritating or unintentionally upsetting Keith. That’s how he found himself gazing up at the sky and playing games with the sun and clouds and stars. He sat on the balcony. Not his own, of course. Oh no, his parents would never allow that. It was the balcony that led off from his mother’s dressing room. The balcony that was knocked down after the death of both his parents. 

That balcony was the source of many of his fondest memories. The sky allowed him to create stories better than anything in the books his mother or Shiro would read him before bed. He always found a way to make the contents of the sky more interesting and fun than they really were. Whether it be cloudy, sunny, snowy, rainy, or the dead of night. Keith could make it so much more exciting. 

The clouds were cotton candy, and he lived in a world where everything was made of one delicious sweet treat or another.

The sun was an alien spacecraft, coming to take him on an adventure around the galaxy.

The snow was small animals, your life-long companions that granted any and every wish you had.

The rain was tiny jewels that, upon being touched, would transport you to another universe.

The stars were far-off planets and rifts to other dimensions in which people were accepting and happy, radiating nothing but endless love.

 Yes, he thought like that. His mind was childish, innocent. He knew nothing of the outside world. He had no cause to worry over thing like love, death, being accepted. The kinds of things that he worried about now, the things that kept him up at night. Even from a young age, and based off of the children he saw on their royal play dates that happened during the ball, he knew that he was more attracted to boys. He also knew, from a young age, that that was wrong. His parents were strict about that kind of thing. 

Now, the stars were out. It was a clear night, and the moon and stars were lighting up the sky. There was no crime against admitting that it was beautiful, and with the soft night breeze whipping his now untied hair behind him he felt at ease. He hadn’t played games wth the sky since the death of his parents, but he now found himself smiling slightly and muttering under his breath to the non-existent aliens and friends from other universes. “Who are you talking to?” Keith jumped, looking beside him to find none other than Lance. The obnoxious, infuriating, annoying King Lance. He sighed in annoyance. “Can you not tell when someone wishes to be left alone?” he grumbled, going slightly red at the realisation of the fact that Lance had heard him talking to himself. “Yes, I can, but I figured you could do with some company. If you don’t mind” Lance explained, shrugging and leaning against the wall behind him. “Yeah, well you figured wrong. I don’t want company, much less from someone like you. Why do you even care? We’re enemies.” Keith found himself mumbling, though he did need the company of another person, even if it was Lance. Lance himself had no idea what had driven him outside to comfort Keith. Perhaps he felt guilty for making him uncomfortable. He knew that they were technically supposed to hate one another but he couldn’t bring himself to hate Keith. At the end of the day, he was just another person. An annoying, easy-to-tease person, but still a person. Besides, maybe that wasn’t even the reason he was out there at all. He also had a fascination with stars and planets. Not the sky so much, more the contents in it that only appeared at night. To him, it was a reminder that stars only shine at night. The best things can happen at the darkest times. Yes, it was cheesy, but he liked it. Heck, Lance was all about cheesy and romantic stuff.

“I have no idea. I guess I want to be friends?”  
“Friends? Ha ha, very funny.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I-...okay...”  
“So are we friends?”  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is real short n all. The first three chapters will be like that bcuz it’s basically me tryna get to grips with the layout on ao3 n stuff. sorry? lmao


End file.
